


A Little Help from their Friend

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwin Jarvis is a keen observer of human behavior, and when he notices Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli dancing around an obvious attraction, he decides a little nudge is in order to help his two friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help from their Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt from the lovely lamerrill92 on Tumblr who said, "Jarvis thinks Peggy needs someone new in her life and acts like a matchmaker for her and Angie."

To say Edwin Jarvis had grown quite fond of Peggy Carter would be an understatement. Although he’d been reticent when told he’d assist the SSR agent with the recovery of Howard Stark’s missing inventions, he’d come to see her as a true friend. Her being English was a point in her favor, and after spending several weeks in her company and witnessing her character, compassion, determination and strength, he had come to respect Miss Carter, as well. 

He almost considered her part of his small family – Anna, Howard and Peggy. And more recently, one Angela Martinelli, Miss Carter’s roommate.

Being a butler, Edwin was keenly attuned to the smallest nuances of human behavior. After all, as a butler, it was expected he’d know what his employer required even before his employer knew it himself. During the past few months, as he spent more and more time in Miss Carter and Miss Martinelli’s company at Howard Stark’s mansion, Edwin had begun to suspect Miss Carter might be harboring feelings for Miss Martinelli, regardless that she was a woman. The fact that Miss Martinelli cared deeply for Miss Carter was obvious to everyone except the object of her affections (except Peggy Carter). 

After several weeks of Peggy’s obliviousness to clues even a blind man could have seen, Edwin decided a friendly nudge might be in order to push the two women together. Although some people might express disgust or recoil in the horror at the idea of two women – such a pairing was unnatural some would say – Edwin had lived through the terrors of Nazi Germany, witnessing people persecuted simply because of their faith or because of who they loved and, as such, had long ago decided he would never be like the oppressors who had almost taken his beloved Anna away from him. 

So, that’s how he found himself pondering what he could do to help these two women realize they were perfectly suited for each other. He looked up when he heard the sound of shuffling feet in the kitchen doorway and saw Peggy Carter, robe neatly cinched around her waist, hair slightly in disarray, standing in the doorway. 

“Ah, good morning, Miss Carter,” he greeted. 

“Good morning, Mr. Jarvis,” she said, stifling a yawn behind her hand before giving him an embarrassed look. “My apologies. I fear I had a rather late night.”

“It appears Miss Martinelli did as well,” he said casually. 

Peggy glanced at him curiously for a moment before replying. “I wouldn’t know. I didn’t get in until quite late, and Angie was already asleep when I returned.”

“Ah,” he said, disappointment lacing his tone. 

Peggy moved to the counter where Jarvis stood and glanced at the pans on the stove. 

“Breakfast?” she inquired hopefully. 

“Indeed, Miss Carter,” he confirmed. “I thought it might be a nice change of pace from the usual coffee and toast you seem to excel at making for yourself when Miss Martinelli and I are not around to cook for you,” he teased. 

Peggy sent a friendly jab of her elbow to his ribs and smiled. “Very funny.” She stepped to the refrigerator and opened the door, retrieving a jar of orange juice. “I’ll have you know I can make more that toast.”

Edwin nodded. “Yes, but are those dishes edible?”

Peggy glared at him and shrugged. “Not all of us can be culinary wizards, Mr. Jarvis.”

Edwin inclined his head in agreement. 

Satisfied with that admission, Peggy settled herself at the table and reached for the morning paper and scanned it for interesting news. 

A few minutes later, Edwin looked up when Angie Martinelli entered the kitchen. Like Miss Carter, she too wore a robe, but hers was much more colorful and her hair is still in curlers, which was quite frankly adorable. 

“Good morning!” she called out in a perky voice. Edwin immediately looked at Peggy and noticed the fond smile that bloomed across her face the moment Angie walked through the door. He also didn’t miss the subtle once over Peggy gave the younger woman before looking up and catching Jarvis just as he averted his eyes. 

“Good morning, Miss Martinelli,” he called, before turning back to the stove and resuming his stirring of the eggs. 

“How many times I gotta’ tell you, Mr. Fancy,” Angie sighed in exasperation. “My name’s Angie.”

“And how many times must I remind you, Miss Martinelli that I am Edwin or Mr. Jarvis,” he retorted.

Angie looked at him for a moment before shrugging. “Yeah, fair enough.” 

They both smiled at each other, before Jarvis returned to cooking, adding milk and cheese to the eggs as he fluffed them, laying several strips of bacon in a nearby pan – the sizzle and smells filling the kitchen.

“Wow, that smells divine, Mr. Fancy,” Angie giggled. 

Edwin politely inclined his head. “I live to serve, Miss Martinelli,” he murmured, earning another laugh from Angie before she turned to Peggy and began speaking. 

As the two women conversed, Edwin pretended to focus on his cooking, but took the opportunity to listen to the conversation in front of him. 

“So Pegs, any big plans for the day?” Angie asked. 

“No,” Peggy shook her head while leafing through the paper. “I thought I might stay in today considering the weather forecast is rather ominous.”

Angie nodded. “Oh yeah, I heard that last night. They’re saying 10 to 12 inches of snow.”

“Yes, it is rather a lot.”

“Ya’ know, the snow we’ve already had has made it rough tryin’ to get to work. The other day was awful. The buses were running late. And even if I coulda’ afforded a cab, good luck tryin’ to get one.”

Peggy peered at her in concern. “Do you have to work today?”

Angie beamed. “Nope! I’m off today. I figured I’d stick around here, run some lines. I have a new script for an audition next week – if I can make it.” She looked at Peggy hopefully. “Say, ya’ wanna’ run lines with me later?”

“I’d love to,” Peggy said sincerely. 

“Great!”

Jarvis smiled, quietly noting both women would be at the mansion for the remainder of the day. When he realized both women would be staying and a plan began to formulate in his mind as to how he could these ladies a gentle push in the right direction. Transferring the food to the plates, he brought a hot meal to each woman and placed it front of them. 

“Mr. Jarvis, will you be joining us this morning?” Peggy asked as she began lathering a piece of toast with butter. 

Jarvis sighed. “As much as that would please me, Miss Carter, I’m afraid Anna has a rather extensive list of chores for me to accomplish today. I must get going.”

Angie pouted. “Awww, that’s a shame. Sure smells great.” 

"As always, your enthusiasm is appreciated, Miss Martinelli," Jarvis said, tipping his head. "And now, if you ladies don’t require my assistance, I shall take my leave.”

Peggy nodded around a mouthful of toast. “I believe we’re fine. Thank you so much for coming by to deliver the linens and groceries. You do realize we don’t require that,” Peggy told him. 

Jarvis merely smiled. “Point of fact, I do. If either of you require anything later, please don’t hesitate to call.”

Digging into their food, both women shook their heads in acknowledgment, their mouths too full to do anything else, and waved as he bid them a good day and left the penthouse.


End file.
